


A better world

by FandomQueen86



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen86/pseuds/FandomQueen86
Summary: The team gets a call about a woman who has gone mad and killed some men





	

A better world

The team gets a call about a woman who has gone mad and killed some men

I don't own mentalist CBS, Warner bros and Bruno Heller does. This is just for fun no money is being made here. And I would like to point out if you don't like that then don't read or review it.

Jane and Lisbon sat in the FBI bullpen when Cho came in.

"Ok everyone we got a situation down town it seems like a woman opened fire in strip club killing 30 men.

"Why would she do that" asked Lisbon.

"No one knows" said Cho.

She could have had a past trauma with men who hurt her in life and is now taking her anger out on men she see" said Jane.

"Did the local PD arrest her asked Lisbon?

"No she got away but the workers and the ones that are not hurt said she was 5′5 with brown eyes and red hair. And that she a tattoo on her right arm that said a better world and she was dress in a pair of black jeans and has red t shirt on" said Cho.

"Why are we being told this" asked Jane

She used a high powered gun that was most likely bought from a weapons groups said Cho.

After Cho told everyone what was going down they went out to search for the woman. Cho and Tork took one SUV and Jane and Lisbon took another. Jane was driving since Lisbon was still feeling a little sick from being four months pregnant. As they drove Jane saw the woman in question holding a gun on young man with his girlfriend knock out.

Lisbon there she said Jane

Jane stopped the SUV and both got out and Jane called Cho and Tork and told them where they were.

The woman was focus on the man she had her gun on that she did not hear Lisbon and Jane behind her

"FBI drop your gun" yelled Lisbon.

The woman turn and saw Lisbon but did not drop her gun. Jane saw that she was not going to do what Lisbon said. As he looked at her he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Look I know you had pair in your life from the men in it from your father and other male family members to you the men to you tried to date that hurt you bad. You see the men you killed today as the men in your life. That you want to save other women from what you went through said Jane

"You don't know jack shit about what the men in family did to me every day of my life and all the men after. This world is full of sick and cruel men that the world would be better off they all died. Us women could be like the amazons we could life in peace and be happy and not have to a man tell us want to do and how to act" said the woman.

"Not all men are mean and cruel some just lose their way in life and do hurt others. And find that someone to help them see the light" said Lisbon as she looked and the woman and Jane.

As both Jane and Lisbon talk to the woman Cho and Tork arrived and got the man's girlfriend out of the way and to the SUV and called for ambulance. After Jane and Lisbon talk to the woman her grip on her gun and the guy loosen. Cho and Tork came back over got the guy up off the ground and took him to where his girlfriend was. The woman looked around to see that she had three FBI agents with guns that she did the only thing she could think of. She took her gun and shot herself in the heart. It was so quick that neither Jane nor Lisbon could have stopped her. Later back the FBI office Cho told Jane and Lisbon who the woman was.

"Her name was Lily Wills and she was a 25 yr from right here in Austin. I had Wylie look into her and it is no wonder she went nuts she was raised by her father who sold her out to her uncles and male cousin to use for sex. And when she got older she was in three abusive relationships that put her in the hospital. A lot of times" said Cho.

"Poor woman she never had the chance with a childhood like were where all the women in her family why did they not help her" asked Lisbon

"It seems like they women in her family where taught to be quite and turn a blind eye to what was happening. We sent the cops out to the all the families homes and found that it is still going on. All of the girls and boys under 18 have been removed from the homes and the adults have been arrested" said Cho

"Well at least one good thing come out this Lily did save the girls in her family from ending up like her now that they are out of the homes and can get the help that lily never got" said Jane.

And so can the moms of all those girls get help to see that what their husbands and fathers did to them grown up was wrong. And the boys get help to see what they were being taught was wrong to said Lisbon

"Let's hope they can change and for the better" said Jane.

Later that night as Jane and Lisbon lay in bed both held each other thinking about the day.

I hope all of the men in Lily's family go to jail for the rest of their lives said Lisbon as she listen to Jane's heart beat.

I do to say Jane.

One year later Lisbon was at the table feeding her seven month old daughter Michelle when Jane came in.

"Hey I and Cho just found that all of the men in Lily family who had a hand in hurting all of the girls have been giving huge prison terms. And the women who did nothing got house arrest for three years. They have to go therapy twice a week and take parenting classes before they can get the kids back. And the all kids are going well the teen girls and younger ones are doing great. And the younger boys are doing well but the teen boys still have a long way to go" said Jane.

"Good am glad it may have been too late for Lily but not the others" said Lisbon.

The End

I wrote this when I was pissed off to get my anger out


End file.
